Chasing mirrors
by Dreamitandbelieveit
Summary: Max is on a trail that leads to The Director, the owner of a weapons company. An she discovered that he wants to create war. Already knowing this is out of her hands,Max calls her last partner,Fang. But with Fang going to marry Maya and the people she love getting Hurt can she still save the world? Based of a game of shadows. Fax
1. Chapter 1

This was my last case,I promised myself. My last and most grand case. After this,I had to stop. I promised. If you guys don't know me ,I am Maximum Ride. I worked on cases and not ordinary ones where the FBI just question you. No,that would make life much more easier. I was a bit...different.

A knock echoed outside my door and I quickly hid in between two book shelves that were slightly dusty from the lack of cleaning. The door creaks open and in walks Fang in a suit that was black and white and pretty much hot-i didn't say that. He looks in the opposite direction from me and hides his shock at how messy and in shambles my office was like. I don't blame him. He uses his voice nonchalantly.

"Max. I have no time for your shananagans. Why must you call me so near the special date?" he said bitterly the last part. He sighs and strides over to a chair and begins to lift up the newspaper on the side of the chair to read. I throw a dart that was near me and it smacks the paper with a paper. It doesn't surprise him.

"Max. Come on. " he continues reading the paper. I stride over from the shadows.

" you are no fun. I should have expected it,Walker. " he smiled slightly,still reading the paper and keeping his dark black eyes off me.

" And I should have expected you to act like a child,Ride . " I rolled my eyes. Before a snarky comment comes out of my throat,my house maid barges in with a tray. I add sarcastically.

" Oh Ms,Wheater. What a pleasure. Who's food is that ?" she harshly hands me the tray and takes a breath,trying to stay calm.

"It's the snake's. The snake that you insisted on keeping. So go feed it now,Ride. " I roll my does everyone use my last name?I walk out holding the tray ,going to feed the cute boa constructed that she is somehow afraid of. He only bit her once,for heaven's sake.

Ms. Wheater waits untill Max leaves the room and then takes off her mask. She looks almost desperate.

"Fang. You have to do something about Max. This last case of hers is driving her off the wall and me too. She won't eat or sleep and the only thing she drinks is coffee and energy drinks. " she shook her hands out,exasperated. Fang nodds slightly,already sensing something was up with his companion once he entered the room. Not even sensing it,Max pops up right next to 's ear. She mutters.

"enough chit chat. Don't you have dishes to clean?" Fang blinked slightly,as he never heard Max use this tone to people she loves. 's lips went in a straight line and she nodded. She left Fang and Max alone. Max changed her mood and smiled at Fang. She were and hugged him and he hugged back. He frowned.

"looks like some one lost a few pounds"Max quickly turned it around.

"And it looks like you gained them. How's the stress-free life for you working out? Anything exciting coming around?"

. Fang flinched slightly at her tone. He thought back to their last case.

*flashback*

Max laughed as they ran and dodge bullets,along with trees. Fang had it and he snapped.

"why are you laughing?! Do you WANT to die?!" the bullets stopped but Max continued laughing,unaware of Fang's mood.

" If I wanted to die I would have done it already. I would pick something more peacefull. Like falling asleep"Fang snarled,angered at how Max almost got shot,not really at Max but he couldn't help it.

" Well I don't want to die. That's it Max. I have had it with your reckless ways. After this I am done with it. I want a stress-free life. I don't want to spend my life trying to care for you and make sure you don't get shot!" Max froze,dumbfounded. Hurt shined in her eyes and for one I the first times,her mask cracked. Before Fang can apologize and explain she shrugged it off with a joke that was meaningless and pretty much lifeless.

*flashback over*

He regained is composure and smirked.

" Yes life was good before the devil called"he teased. "tomorrow I am going to propose to Maya. " he doesn't notice Max flinch at her name. She blinks and smiles.

"good for you. Can I be the best wo-man?" she joked. Fang blushed slightly.

"About that Max" Max felt her heart drop and she prepared for him to say she won't be there.

"I actually want you to be that. Dylan ,moved away and he is getting a full important job. "Max was speechless for a second but then excitement took over her. She calmed herself down,saying that se was only the replacement. Dan cleared his throat,uncomfortable with the whole thing. " Max. Why did you call me? Is this a case,because I can't-" she held a finger to his mouth and snorted.

"of course it's about the case,you dingy bird. And I know you said what you said. But this is different. We all knew that I would drag you off once again for many other cases. But just listen to me. " she pleaded slightly,anxious to blurt all about this case. Fang hesitated but then he nodded,knowing there was no way pass Max when she wanted something. Max grinned and then pulled down all the maps. Fang's eyes widened. He's seen Max do crazy things for her plans but this. This was big. She wasn't lieing about it and just seeking Fang's company. She was seeking his help. "okay. So you have heard of all te bombs and fires going on around the ?" I nodded slightly and she picked up a pen,pointing to certain places while she talks. "well it was found that each have something similar. This person. "she points to a black and white newspaper article about The Director. The Director was famous for his weapon investment and his interest in politics. But he was a good and gently man,Fang thought. He raised an eyebrow.

"But this is The Director we are talking about. Do you have any proof?" she scoffed,knowing that she wouldn't point the pen at him if she didn't have any evidence. She taps the article right next to it,leaving a faint blue pen mark while she did it.

"Of course I have evidence. That is the evidence,Tooth. " he frowned at the teasing nickname but thought it out,tapping his chin.

"but why would he,if he did?" Fang asked,confused at where this was going. Max,exasperated ,flung the pen out of her hand.

"he is doing this to create war. He sells WEAPONS,Fang! Don't you see?" she dashed to the computer and pulled up pages of where he has been. "he has been lying about his location. I've been to all these places when he was supposed to be there? He-" Fang cut her off.

"okay. I get it Max. But are you seeking my help ?" Max stopped and swiveled on the chair to face him. For one of the first many times ,she was serious and almost pleaded.

"Yes Fang. But I promise if you help me ,I won't ever ask for your help ever again. Like ever. "she kept out the fact that's she wasn't going to do any cases after this. She don't mention that she was scared for his life. She didn't mention how much she hated Maya. And most of all,she didn't mention how much she loved Fang.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I saw this movie and I was and still am on vacation. We spend a lot of time in the car so I wanted to start something new. Don't worry ,Folded cards will continue,I'm trying to write a loooong chapter for that. But enjoy.

(and FYI,the first part will always be first person and then the rest third. I won't tell you who the first person is.)

Fang hesitated slightly before answering. I could tell that. Sighing,he threw his hands in the air,surrendering. I smile and jump up and down. I begin to go hug him but then he speaks.

"But I am defiantly not starting right now Max. After tomorrow,then I will"I was speechless.

"come on Fang! Fine. The official start for you won't start yet. I-" I walked to a table and took out some guns. "have a lead to work on. "

Fang rolled his eyes but stepped up to the table with the guns and maps. Again,it amazed him how Max knew where everything was. Sadly,he added in his head,that's what she doesn't like. Seeing everything except what she wants to see. She fingered the map,concentrated. "Okay. I am going...here" she pointed to a dot. He read the tiny ,faded writing and saw that it said the Miller's bakery. "first. Have fun planning " as she begins to leave with her gun,Fang stops her again. He hesitates and mumbles.

" I need some help planning tomorrow first. You know Maya. What would she like?" Max swallowed thickly and nodded. She snorted,slightly annoyed with Fang.

" she likes taking away my partner in cases an-" she stopped as Fang glared. She throws her hands in the air,dropping the gun on the floor. "Hey. Don't blame me. I speak the truth. Fine,take her...on a cruise. I herd there is own tomorrow..." still speaking,she slides back in the Rollin chair and opens another page on the overused computer. She taps the screen and nods. "there and there. Cruise for the government. I know the guy who owns the boat. You can get in. But möi Has to go with you."Fang raised an eyebrow. He would suspect that Max would be working on the case,not wanting to go on the cruise. Max rolled her eyes,already knowing what he was thinking. "GOVERMENT cruise. I can work on my case "she said excitingly. She cleared her throat and stood up she nodded at Fang once she reached the door. " see you Fang. Got a case. See you in a bit. "she left and he heard we hurried steps out of the apartment. He smile slightly and began to walk out. Until he steps on the gun. He groans and looks down at it.

"She left it there on purpose. I told her I wasn't officially starting.."he continues staring at it before picking it up and racing down the stairs. "Damn you Max. "

Max smiled as she entered the abandoned bakery. It was shut down years ago and nothing has become of it. She enters through the back wooden door and furrowed her eyebrows as she sees maps sprawled out throughout the walls. There were sleeping bags tossed on the floor with empty pizza boxes. She senses someone enter and puts her hand behind her back,opened.

"thanks for bringing me my gun"the gun is place on her hand but Fang spins her around. Angered slightly,but amused. She smiles knowingly. "your welcome " he groAned and rubbed his temples.

"you don't stop,do you?" Max smirked but then put her undivided attention on her surroundings.

"tell me something I don't know"she snorted while she fingered the maps. He tapped his chin and went over to the sleeping bags. He kneels down and plucks a grey hair. He investigates the brown moldy sleeping area.

"Fine. These people use wigs. They work along the river and spend most of their time shooting. False hair,wet grubble,gun powder"Max grinned and nodded.

"Brilliant. Dragging you here was a good things then. "Fang frowned but stayed silent. They continued looking around in silence,Both looking at things with different methods.

Max furrows her eyebrows at a queer area on the wall. She knocks it,testing it out. Fang doesn't notice right away for he is engrossed in a suitcase that told many thins without words. On the floorboard she finds a lose nail. She steps on it and the secret door flies open. And two guys are there with metal bats,sneering at her. She gulps.

"Doing a little snooping,hey ,Ride?well that's going to end. "the first one growled taking a step closer. She takes a step back. Fang still hasn't looked up from the suitcase.

"I wouldn't call it snooping. What am I,Nancy drew ? I am insulted. "she mocks being offended and then dodges when he swings the bat. Out of the corner of her eye she spots Fang,still oblivious of what was happening. She rolls her eyes and continues taking steps back. Behind her back she takes out her gun.

"Temper temper temper. Ang-fay atch-cay"Fang looked up once Max spoke pig Latin and his eyes widened. As she dodged another swing she throws the gun at him. Fang catches it smoothly. Mac begins to smile but is knocked onto the floor by a hit on the jaw. She rolls on the floor but quickly jumps up,getting ready. She fingers her jaw. "That would have been a nice punch if you didn't punch like girls. "the first one narrows their green eyes. The other one prepares their bat. And that's when Max saw their weak spots.

-left shin you hit first. Dodge a hammer swing. Do a blow behind the right ear. They fall unconscious. Other one you must take out the bat and then strike on the ribs. -

she looks up and begins. His left shin gets hit and he stumbles while throwing a maniac hammer swing. She dodges and moves to his right side. A blow to on his head knocked him out. Max smirked. Until the other one tried to wipe the smirk off her face. She dodged again but slipped on a pizza box. She fell to the ground and held up her arm to block a blow...that never came. She looked up slightly and saw that Fang shot him. He nodded and came over and offered her a hand. She accepted it and went on her feet once looked down,slightly embarrassed that she was saved.

"I had it Fang. "she mumbled. Fang raised an eyebrow and brushed some hair out of his face.

"I know you did. But I am not letting you have all the fun. "she rolled her eyes.

"well. Then I think we should rest for the cruise tomorrow. I already have an idea about who they want."she glanced over at a picture of a GOVERMENT official with a dart stabbed on it on the wall.

I hope you guys like it.

Iggy:when do I come in?!

Me:*rolls eyes* that's up to my reviewers. Review which characters you want and all. Thanks review me any ideas. I think this might be a good story some day.

Iggy: it will only get better if I come in but here is the disclaimer. She doesn't own us because if she did,Dylan would die.


	3. Sink or swim

Hey guys. I didn't exactly get the reaction I expected for my story it thank you for those who reviewed. I don't know,I had this great story in my mind but I don't think you guys think so...well. Third time is the charm,they say.

I fixed the bow behind my dress and frowned. I couldn't get it right. Darn,doesn't matter. I looked into the full length mirror and nodded. This would do. I usually don't do dresses but if you picked just the right one you can be deceiving and look innocent. And that was what I was trying. I had to blend in and act normal. Me. Normal. That's funny. The football rang and I heard walk up the stairs. I open the door before she can knock and her jaw drops. Was it that unusual to find me in these stuffy dresses?

"Ms. Ride. Nice ...dress. Fang is downstairs with Maya. The drive is supposed to be half an hour long..."

Longest. Half. An. Hour. Ever,Max groaned. She couldn't get Maya to shut up about her and Fang. It was terrible. And the girl didn't even know that things were going to get more serious with her and Fang. Max felt a bit empty. She told herself that she didn't love Fang but now she was getting a bit jealous. Maya had him to herself after that and that would leave Max alone. It wouldn't be a big deal if Max had many friends but she didn't. Nobody can deal with her like Fang.

" And the other day me and Fang wet to this beautiful museum of art. It was. A-maz-ing. So enough about me,"Finally,Max thought. She was just about to jump out of the car onto the parkway. "What do you do? Fang wasn't exactly specific with your area of field. I work at a goverment office. I usually go to this cruise but I wanted to be with Fang but it looks like I can do both and with you!"she felt a headache come in. But before Maya can open her mouth again,Max spoke up.

"I don't work really..."She hesitated. She saw Fang roll his eyes in the driver's mirror. "It's more like a hobby that occupies my time"She stated simply. Fang held in a snort. He peered at Max through the mirror one more time before watching the road with ease. Maya furrows her eyebrow,she can tell she wasn't saying something.

"Okay...so what is this hobby that occupies your time?"she stated. Max thought for a second and then spoke.

"It's like charity work..."Before Fang can do something she glared at him through the mirror and it shut him up. Maya brightens and nods,finally getting it. "and I photograph. Talking about that.."Max took out a professional camera from her bag and hung it around her neck. Fang raised an eyebrow,this was getting a bit interesting. "I am taking pictures there. For a ...newspaper. I don't recall which one"She added quickly as Maya was about to ask about which one. Fang was confused. Why would she be taking pictures? That would mean she would-Ohh. Sneaky sneaky Max,Fang thought.

And then Maya continued ranting. And ranting. And ranting. Max was banging her head on the glass window many times. Fang counted 26 times,that she banged her head,until they got there. As soon as they parked Max ran out of the car. Fang chuckled and went out the car to open the car door to Maya. She stepped out and kisses him briefly. He went to let go but she held on. Max took a glance over her shoulder and regretted it. She ran to the boat ,refusing to feel emotion.

Max stifled another yawn. This was the most boring thing ever. Apparently these people never stopped with their politics. Drunk politicians love pictures,she thought bitterly. She escaped a small crowd and began searching again. And then that's when she saw it. At first she thought it was just her eyes playing a trick but no. Some people were preparing guns in their pockets. When she first realized this she was drinking fruit punch ...and then almost choked. She dropped her drink on the table and left. She was urgently searching for this government official. He really shouldn't be that hard. Red hair. Red mustache. Scar running on his chin to his ear. But for some reason she couldn't see him. With a frustrated sigh she leaned against the fancy fence keeping people from falling off the boat's roof where everyone was. She heard squeals and shouts. She peered and saw Fang on his knees with Maya crying and hugging him. Happy tears for her. Sad unshed tears for Max. Mac swallowed thickly and blinked. Taking a champagne glass she clinked it with a fork loudly,almost breaking the glass and fork with her grip. The people around her shushed and then The whole boat. Max took this as her chance to also find the person she was looking for. She strained a smile for her partner.

"I have some words to say to the happy couple. "Maya blushed an Fang raised an eyebrow. Was Max actually starting to like Maya? Some men cheered. She continued.

"I wish you guys a happy marriage and I am sure you made the right choice"Max felt her heart throb as she continued with fake happiness. "And I hope that the happy couple maintain good health. For the wine of friendship never dries,it isn't as pure as water like romance. "Max said,almost saying it bitterly before catching herself. Her eyes brighten up as she sees the person in the far corner. She raised her glass. "To the happy couple"People cheered but Max quickly ran,parting the crowd to get to her victim. At the same time,men in black suits were making there way over to her victim. Before she can warn him,hands grab hers and a fun shot echoes the air. A clean shot. She curses under her breath. Once the gun shot echoes everything silences. And then chaos. People scream and try to move away hurrily. Max looks up and stomps on their black shoe. They release and she crashed down the glass on their head before running to Fang and Maya. As she skids to a stop she almost had his gun ready,out Of Maya's view also. And Maya was shocked. She grabbed Maya's hand.

"Maya. Can you swim?and do you trust me?" she looked horrified.

"there might be sharks!"She resisted the urge to roll her eyes .

"more common to get killed in a car crash then eaten by a shark. I will take that as a yes though. "Before Maya can utter a word,Max grabbed her hand and pulled her o the edge of the boat. And then she pushed her off. She heard a slight scream and then a splash. Pleased at what she did,Max nodded and walked over to Fang who still didn't realize what happened. Though when he did realize,he was furious.

"Max! What the fuck did you do to Maya?!"he shouted as he shot another man in black. Max flinched. She expected him to be angry but this..this was fury. She shrugged as she shot another.

"I might have thrown her off the boat.."He started panicking and she put her free hand on his arm. "Don't worry. I planned to have we there. She never touched the water anyway. My younger sister has her. "Max muttered bitterly. She usually doesn't like going to Angel for anything but Angel held some manipulative power. By this time all the government officials were gone,as they went to the first floor and locked it. But more men in black were coming up.

Fang wanted to throw Max off the boat this very second,but if what she said was true,then he was glad since he didn't want Maya to get hurt. Or even see him like this. He would have to explain to her and hopefully she would still want to marry him. Probably not,he muttered in his head as he fired again at a man. Bullets were fired at the two but they dodged them well.

After a while,try succeeded and everyone else was down. Max tossed her empty gun to the floor and beckoned Fan to the edge of the boat. He wanted to throw her over. But that wouldn't be nice. As he caste a glance down,relief splashed over his features. There was a small fancy speed boat with Angel and Maya. Maya looked up and tears sprung in her eyes.

"Fang Walker! You have some explaining to do!"She shouted. Fang flinched but then he saw Maya smile. He smiled back. She was okay. Unaware to him,on the other side of the roof, a door flew open. Max knew though,so before Fang can guess what was happening,he was pushed off the roof,to the speed boat. Max looked over to see if he was alright. He was. Cranky and probably bruised but nothing else. Max spoke quickly to them.

"Angel!Start the boat and go!Fang,start explaining to Maya. "She hesitated for a second. "You have to tell her everything. Now Angel!"Angel started the boat and Fang started protesting. He could tell there was something that Ma wasn't saying. Or soon for the matter of fact. He called out over the speed boat's engine.

"Are you coming Max?"She bit her lip but before she can answer a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her off the side. Fang panicked and tried to get off the boat but Angel was already speeding away.

-/

I feel like no one likes this. *sigh.* review guys,if some of you are even reading this,and I will continue this awful piece of writing that everyone hates. R and R.

Dreamitandbelieveit out.


	4. A cold beginning

Sorry for the bad writing. I feel sucky after yesterday,falling into a pwintered it's winter so go ahead and blame me. Sorry again.

I have to thank my first couple of reviewers,

moonshawdow,Ch Ch Ch Ch Ch Cherry Bomb , .UNICORNZ & WingsRock72

I'm still not positive if I shall continue on but I will. I can't give up late on something that hasn't started. So thanks for spending your valuable time on this pity full story.

As soon as the hand pulled me back,I tried to reach a gun. But it was fruitless. I stumbled but the hand held me and pulled me to my feet. I turned around and faced my attacker...and came face to face with The Director. I immediately scanned him. Expensive suit. And no weapons. That made me hesitate and I put my fists down.

"Aww. . What a pleasure. Sorry about pulling you but we don't want you falling. "he said almost politely. There was an air to his words though, just like a double meaning.

Max huffed but stood taller and nodded. He was playing a game. A dangerous game.

"Thank you but no thank you. I can take care of myself. "She told him. He smirked slightly and started walking casually around the boat. Max stays stiff in her position. He looks down at his dead workers.

"Yes,I am pretty aware of that. But for how long can you take care of yourself and him"Max froze. Was he threatening Fang? She pretended to be idiotic.

"Take care of who?"He stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Your brother,Ari. "Max clenched her fists. Ari. Her Ari. But at least it wasn't Fang. Ari was somewhere remote,probably trying to live with the wild again. Max relaxed a bit.

"I can take care of the both of us,thank you very much. "She said with a hint or sarcasm. The Director shrugged.

"Well then. If anything shall occur,please contact me. I am more then willingly to help you. "He took out a card and held it out. Max gingerly took it. He walked away and Max was speechless. She would have thought that he would try to get rid of her. Things just got more complicated. She turned the card over and furrowed her eyebrows. It wasn't a card. It was a mirror.

Knowing that it would be of use later she put it in her pocket and turned around. She hears someone get up and glances over her shoulder. A brave man who got shot by Max held up a gun with his non injured hand and shakily pulled the trigger. Max did the only thing that came to mind. Jump off the boat. And that's what she did ,into the freezing cold water.

Fang was frantic. He wanted to go and help Max but he had to tell Maya. Everything. He bit his lip,there goes their marriage. Knowing there was no way out of this,he sits down across from a worried Maya.

"When Max said her hobby included charity,it was only half true. She is a detective. And I help her. You have heard of all those news reports about a undercover cop pair solving giant things. Like the murder last week?well that was us two. "He hesitated. Maya's jaw dropped.

"She is on another case. Now Maya. I promised her that this will be the last one I ever participate with her. I'm sorry if you don't want to marry me anymore"Fang looked down. That was probably the most he ever said to her. He felt someone's warm arms hug him and he relaxed into them. He wasn't rejected.

"Oh Fang. I've been assuming things but I kept quiet. Be careful. And nonsense. I love you with all my heart. "He nodded and smiles. He kiss her lips.

"Ahem. I think I require some service. This water is freezing. "Fang rolled his eyes and looked at the side of the boat. Concern filled his eyes. Max looked fragile and frankly,just like she said,freezing. He scrambled and offered her a hand. She accepted and was soon hauled into his warm arms. Her knees buckled from exhaustion but he held her tight.

"Max. You lunatic. Why would you go into the water? You know what,don't answer that"She closed her mouth and Maya smiled while handing Max some towels. Max snatched them and tried to use her numb fingers. Fang rolled his eyes and took the towels away. He properly wrapped them around and frowns. She can get hypothermia. Max looked up at him,trying to contain her shivers. Note the word try. He sighed and wrapped his arms around and rubbed back warmth into her arms while sitting down on the side of the looked p at Maya,expecting to see a form of jealousy but she smiled. She knew that Fang and Max were best friends so she shouldn't be jealous..yet. Angel cleared her throat and smirked while peering down at her sister.

"Always like being in the center of attention,huh Max?" Max rolled her eyes.

"No Angel. "She directed the last part to Fang. "You are going to get cold if you keep doing that " Fang rolled his eyes slightly but amused at how she brushes off her self.

"Trust me,I wont. You on the other hand,will get sick if I don't. "Max huffed but closes her eyes as he continued running back warmth into her. She pulled up her legs and rubbed them. No doubt she must feel cold pain. But she kept her mouth shut about herself of course.

Angel opened her mouth to retort but snapped it shut while watching her older sister trying to stop her shudders. She huffed and went back to driving the boat back to the dock.

The boat rocked back and forth with the speed and the wind was defiantly not helping Max's condition. He held her tighter and brought her to his chest,desperate for her to keep warm. And he found out that frankly, he was enjoying this...and so was Max.

Again,sorry for the lame chapter. I am feeling under the weather. Barely can keep my eyes open for a long time. But I will get better...if my mom stops dragging me to places in the cold. I really think the templates dropped a lot but it's just me. Thanks. Even though it isn't good.


	5. Sorry for the short chappie

Djjsnd

Hey Dreamers and Believers. And yes, that's how you spell it. Thanks for baring with me and my lousy writing. It does a lot to check my inbo and see all your reviews,good or bad. Please review. It makes my little self esteem rise a bit. Vacation is almost over but then school comes. Darn. I am still ...under the weather from my dip in the pool in winter. Almost got dragged to the hospital but alls good.

—D&B

Another shudder ran through me. I felt like my blood had turned into pieces of ice. But that wasn't possible. I should know better. But it felt like that. Fang helped it though. I leaned into him and felt heat start coating me. But of course it had to end once Angel stopped her horrific boat driving at the docks.

The rest was history after that. Angel took Max to Max's house and explained everything to a frantic and Fang and Maya went to go spread their news about engagement. Fang wanted to stay and help Max. He wasn't convinced that she was okay but Maya insisted and so did Angel so he had no say against them. A week later with no word from Max,he sets out. It was strange,he thought as he drove to her house. Max would usually pin him the moment a case start. So why didn't she get him?Was she still sick? These thoughts were coursing through his head as he knocked on the door. answered. Fang tried not to stare but the usual tidy and bright housemaid looked like she didn't sleep a wink the night before.

"Oh Fang "She huffed. He raised an eyebrow. "Go talk some sense into her. I don't know why you waited a WEEK for things to get worse but if you are playing with Max"She scolded him and he snorted. He would never. softened and let him through. "Good luck. " He gulped and went up the stairs. Her door,of course,was closed. He wanted it to be locked. He didn't want to see what became of her ,even though it was a tad but selfish. But he put on a brave face and went to open the door. It wasn't locked.

Max didn't know what to do. As soon as she got better to be on her feet,she worked on the case. Without Fang. It would have been easier with him but she didn't want to intrude. And another reason. Her feeling for him only got worse. It made her head spin with all these mushy emotions. And she was sure that if she was around him she would burst.

Fang walked in an saw Max working like a zombie on some papers,not even noticing him. He walked behind her and waited while observing her. It looked like she had no thought for what she wore and she did indeed look skinnier then before. He scolded himself for not coming sooner. He placed a hand on her cold shoulder and she tensed and spun around. She relaxed a bit but them went back to work. He sighed and took the paperwork away. She frowned.

"What gives Fang?" He had her complete attention for now.

"Answer some questions. When have you last eaten and slept?"Max snorted as if it was obvious.

"Which one first?"

"Ate?"

"Four days "

"Slept?"

"Four days"

Fang sighed and lifted the papers higher when Max tried to snatch them. She scowled,she defiantly did not like people interfering with her work. Fang rubbed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Max. You need to sleep. And eat! What's with the four days?"Fang asked,curiosity getting the better of him. Max smugly smirked and closed her eyes.

"For the past four days I've been reading and filing all these papers that I found. I believe there is a lead. I am not hungry Fang. Not tired "Her body told the opposite. Fan sighed again before swooping down to carry Max bridal style. She protested and weakly tried to scramble out. It only resulted in Fang tightening his grip and holding her closer while walking to the guest bedroom because Max's bed was covered in papers. Giving up,she stops And slightly enjoys Fang's warmth.

"Max. You need to sleep. We will look at the case later. "Fan made sure to emphasize on the we. He placed her on the bed and smiled slightly as her face brightened up not unlike a child. She stifled a yawn and grabbed his arm.

"Okay. Just...don't leave?"Max scolded herself for sounding fragile but Fang nodded. He sat on the bed and stroked her hair.

"I won't Max. Sleep. And then we will file the papers together. "she nodded before closing her eyes,...and pretending to sleep. Fang huffed and picked the sedative out of his pocket. Her personally didn't want to drug Max but if it meant she got some sleep done then he would do it a million times. He pricked her arm with the needle and her chocolate eyes shot open and widen as realization hits her. She begins to try to fight back and pounce off the bed. He quickly pins her down and holds her close in a tight grip. Soon,her movements slow down because of the drug.

"I hate you Fang..."She mumbled before the drug finally overpowered her. Fang chuckled and loosened his grip but still held her.

"Love you too Maximum. "

Sorry for the short stuff but hey,some cute little fax for you before things get a bit more serious.

Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are what make me write now a days. See you later alligators. Dreamitandbelieveit out.


End file.
